Kazuya Hiramaru
jest mangaką oraz mężem Aoki. Uznawany jest za geniusza, lecz innego rodzaju niż Eiji Niizuma. Pewnego razu, gdy wracał do domu po pracy to znalazł egzemplarz Jumpa, postanowił rzucić pracę i zacząć rysować mangę. Wygląd Hiramaru ma długie czarne włosy, przyciętą grzywkę oraz "zmęczone" oczy. Zwykle nosi białą koszulę, spodnie na szelkach, które dołem ma podwinięte. Gdy go później widzimy ma krótsze włosy i bardziej "zmęczone" oczy. Osobowość Hiramaru nienawidzi pracować. Gdy usłyszał rozmowę Mashiro i Takagiego na temat mangi, znalazł egzemplarz Jumpa to pomyślał, że on też tak może. Jest uważany za mangakę geniusza. Dużo też pije, co widać na przyjęciu noworocznym, gdzie może się napić gdy jego edytor nie widzi. Ma także obsesję na punkcie kobiet. Jednym ze sposobów Yoshidy by zmusić go do rysowania jest przedstawienie go młodej dziewczynie. Jest zakochany w Yuriko Aoki. Yoshida motywuje go do pracy poprzez podawanie mu informacji na jej temat. Yoshida wykorzystuje to, że Hiramaru nie chce stracić Aoki ze swojego życia przez co jest skory do rysowania. Hiramaru otrzymuje także od Yoshidy scenariusze spotkań przy herbatce z Aoki. Seria Bakuman Początki Hiramaru pracował jako urzędnik biurowy. Raz w drodze do domu usłyszał rozmowę Mashiro i Takagiego na temat sławy i bogactwa z powodu bycia mangaką. Gdy opuścili pociąg, Hiramaru znalazł egzemplarz Jumpa i zainteresował się mangą. Zmęczony życiem, porzucił swoją pracę i zaczął tworzyć swoją mangę. Nie mając wcześniej nic związanego z mangą, jego praca została wydana. jego praca przyniosła mu sukces, więc został zaproszony na Przyjęcie Noworoczne. Przyjęcie Noworoczne Podczas przyjęcia noworocznego, Hiramaru trzymał się z Niizumą. Gdy poznał Mashiro i Takagaiego pomylił ich z uczniami liceum i nie wiedział, że są mangakami. Mówił im że nie powinien być mangaka ponieważ nie wie jak utrzymać serie wydawaną co tydzień. Przestaje do nich mówić, gdy przychodzi Yoshida. Hiramaru pyta go czy "Czy warto żyć?", lecz on ignoruje pytanie i rozmawia o trzecim rozdziale. Serializacja Otters 11 Hiramaru przepracowywał się przy Otters 11. Często wymykał się z pracowni, lecz Yoshida zawsze go znajdował. Hiramaru narzekał, że zaczął sikać krwią, lecz doktor dał mu tylko lekarstwa i nie może zrobić sobie przerwy od rysowania. Strajk Mangaków Gdy Mashiro z powodu choroby wylądował w szpitalu, to wielu to Drużyna Fukudy rozpoczęła strajk z powodu decyzji redaktora naczelnego o przerwie w wydawaniu Detektywa Trapa do ukończenia szkoły przez autorów. Hiramaru przyłączył się do strajku, lecz miał własny powód - mógł zrobić sobie przerwę. Festiwal Romansu Super Gwiazd Gdy Otters 11 zostaje anulowany, Hiramaru myśli, że będzie mógł przestać pracować. Lecz gdyby to zrobił przestałby widywać się z Aoki, co powiązane jest z jego kolejną pracą You Can't Reach Me, wzorowaną na Kimi no Todoke. One-shot był trzeci ogólnie i drugi na Festiwalu Romansu Super Gwiazd, co nakłoniło Yoshidę do przekonywania Hiramaru by zdobył serializacje. Upadek i powstanie Nakaia Gdy usłyszał przez telefon krzyki przed domem Aoki, popędził do niej by ją bronić. Gdy przybył na miejsce, zastał Nakaia i zaczął się z nim bić. Gdy został powalony a pojawił się Fukuda wraz z Ashirogi Muto, powiedział im by się nie wtrącali. Był zszokowany gdy Aoki powiedziała Nakaiowi by ją uderzył. Po usłyszeniu jego historii, postanowił zatrudnić go jako asystenta. Później Nakai uczył go jak poprawić jego rysunki. Gdy seria Aoki miała zostać zakończona, zabrał ją do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie się jej oświadczył. Później chciał by oznaka ich miłości była nawet na talerzach. Po jakimś czasie bierze ślub z Aoki, na który zapraszają znajomych mangaków oraz redakcje Jumpa. Manga Otters 11 - jest o wydroludziach, którzy próbują zmienić świat. Ich ręce rzekomo zmieniają się w wielkie skały. You Can't Reach Me (Boku to Tsujinai) - opowiada o popularnym chłopaku, który jest oszołomiony, gdy piękna dziewczyna wyznaje mu miłość. To aktualna manga Hiramaru i zajmuje wysokie miejsca w rankingu. Ciekawostki *Hiramaru chciałby urodzić się jako panda w zoo. *Był 3 w ankiecie popularności. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mangaka